Sweet as Sugar
by MugenXClownCrown
Summary: "Why does God create and remold the world. Why did he make me this way, what did i do to deserve such punishment. I did nothing wrong! I never asked for this. What did I do deserve such treatment!" First Hermaphrodite Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**A person born with both ovarian and testicular tissue, this could be 2 separate ** (one of each) or a combination of both in one an ovotestis. The genitalia can vary from completely male or female, to a combination of both or even ambiguous looking. The chromosome karyotype complement can be XX (female), XY (male), XX/XY (mosaic) or even XO (extremely rare). Those XX with female genitalia are raised female (some have even given birth). Those XY with male genitalia are raised male (a few have fathered children). The children born XX/XY or XO (with genitalia male or female are raised in the sex they look most like, those born with ambiguous genitalia have many medical tests for the doctors to determine which sex they should be assigned. Doctors then recommend early surgery to make the child look physically like the sex assigned to them. In most cases they are sterile. Notice most cases. There has only been 2 cases in history that I can recall reading about in which one had a child. In a lot of cases one or both sexual organs don't function.**_

_**Warning: This is about Allen being a hermaphrodite. The first hermaphrodite story.**_

* * *

It was December 24th 1995. A young woman about the age of Fourteen was giving birth at the King George Hospital in North East London. She was a pretty little girl, long brown hair, deep gray eyes, round from innocence, her skin was pale like Ivory.

She has to give birth to the child even if she has to give him up. She wanted to hold her child, give the child a name and give her or him a kiss goodbye. She lay on the bed, screaming her head off. It was so painful, her muscles were stretching and they felt like they were tearing apart. Her body felt horrible, being racked with that much pain.

Hours of the continuous pain she finally gave birth, the cries of the baby echoed around the room. "Is the baby alright?" She asked, looking at the doctors who were taking the baby to another room to be cleaned and checked on.

The nurses looked at the young mother. "The baby will be just fine." She said with a smile behind her mask.

After ten to fifteen minutes had passed, the doctor came back in with a sleeping bundle in his arms. "Ms. Walker, I am sorry to say that your son is a starved fetus, you had not taken in enough protein for yourself and the baby he has a birth defect on his left hand, which has left it black and scarred." The doctors tone was emotionless and professional, but a twinge of kindness seeped through his words.

"Let me see my son." She whispered to the man. The doctor gave a nod and handed the baby gently to the mother, who cradled him to her chest. She looked at the baby her arms, with love and care. "He is perfect, so perfect." She whispered, tears in her eyes. She knew that she had to give him up; her parents were strict catholic borderline crazy.

"What will his name /be ma'am?" The male doctor asked, he had a nurse walk in and with the birth certificate.

"His name is Allen Cyrus Walker." She explained softly, stroking his cheek. "My name is Cornelia Walker; his father is to remain unknown." She explained to the doctor and stroked her son's soft cheek.

The man wrote down the time of birth which was one twenty in the morning. "I will be giving him up to adoption." She explained to the doctor.

She looked at Allen; she removed her necklace slowly and placed it around the boys neck it looked like multiple stars trapped together. It was a sign of the old church, The dark Order.

~Three weeks later~

Allen was very sickly and pale child, he was growing hives on his body from the water in the lead pies and his eyes were shut tightly trying to hide from the pain that rank through his little form.

The orphanage was doing the best that they could to keep the baby healthy, but the funds were hard to get. So the child had to suffer the pain he was in.

No matter what the women or men did, the baby always cried and screamed.

~Moyashi~

Komui looked at his younger sister; she was looking so excited, talking about what she was going to do with her little brother or sister.

"And if we get a boy, I want him to be younger so that I can protect him!" She explained looking at her older brother. "And it we get a girl I want her to be the same age, that way we can get along and play with one another's hair and be princess' together!" She explained her amethyst eyes glowing brightly.

Komui paid attention to every little word that his adorable little sister said, he was glad that she wanted another sibling that way she was not alone and could bond with someone while Komui was away at work.

His eyes looked around and saw the Orphanage. "Here we are!" He said and drove into the parking space easily and got out.

They had gone over the paperwork which took six and a half months to get accpeted with the state and government as well as the house and court systems. They were ready to adopt.

Komui got out of the car and closed his door and went to his little sister, she had already unbuckled herself and was trying to open the door. He chuckled at her attempts to open the child proof doors. He moved the handle and let her out. He watched with amusement as she stumbled out and raced to the door.

"Such a silly butterfly you are." He whispered as he shut the door.

Walking into the building they noticed that kids were all over the place, running, laughing, screaming, playing games, they all looked healthy good clothes, smiles, they all looked happy and well taken care of.

Walking up to the desk, he rang the little bell and watched as a middle-aged man walk in. "Can I help you sir?" He asked, raising his graying eyebrow.

"Uh, yes I am here to adopt, I came in four weeks ago?" He explained to the man. "I am Komui Lee." He stated to the man, with one of his grins on his face.

The man looked over Komui then walked to the back and went over to the file cabinet and looked over the paperwork on Komui Lee. Checking it over a few times, he nodded his head. Walking back he looked at the man. "Alright, you may look around talk to the kids." He said with a wave of his hand.

Komui nodded and looked down at Lenalee. "You ready for your new sibling?" He asked his little butterfly.

"Yep!" She cheered and raced off to greet the other kids.

Komui chuckled and walked after her. After some time, he noticed that Lenalee was looking distressed as none of the kids wanted anything to do with her. Komui knelt to the ground and waved Lenalee over. "Lenalee come here please." He said in a gentle tone, a smile on his face.

"Okay." She mumbled and walked over towards him, a pout on her features. Once in front of her brother she looked at the ground. "None of them are even looking at me." She whispered softly to him, her eyes held unshed tears in them. She looked so unsure and hurt.

Komui sighed softly and placed his hand on her head, a small smile on his face. "How about we get a little brother or sister." He said looking at her, his own purple eyes looking into hers.

Lenalee looked at him for a moment, she was thinking. Ever so slowly her eyes went wide with excitement and glee. "Yeah then I can be just like you and save the prince or princess!" Telling him with pure joy in her voice.

The older Lee laughed a bit. "Let's go ask." He said and lifted her up on his hip.

After quickly talking to the man at the desk, he eagerly showed them to the baby pin; it was upstairs in the back rooms, cleaned and pressed.

The old man led them into the room and walked away watched from the hallway. Lenalee was placed on the ground once they reached the top of the stairs and immediately was looking through the bars of the cribs looking at the toddlers. She then looked at one in the back, she walked towards it, and she saw that there were some wires connected to the bed.

Heading towards the crib, she peered in through the bars, and saw a baby. The said baby had red blotches over the pale skin, its breathing was labored and his eyes were closed. She kneeled a little and tapped the crib, making the baby open its eyes. She was drawn to the silver orbs, she gasped when she felt her heart speed up in her chest. She had found her little sibling.

"Ku-nii." She called out softly, her head turned towards him. He looked back at her and nodded his head and walked over towards her.

"What is it Lenalee?"

She pointed to the baby. "This one." She said softly, looking back at the baby. "I want this baby to be in our family." She said firmly, her little cheeks puffed up.

Komui looked at the baby then and gasped softly and the sickly baby, he looked into the silver pools and just felt his heart melt.

"Thomas, we found the baby." He said looking at the old man.

"Oh really?" His tone was skeptical as he moved over towards them and looked at the crib. His brown eyes looking over the baby. "His name is Allen Cyrus Walker; there are a few deformities that I would need to talk to you about." The man said.

"Alright what is the problem?" He questioned looking at the old man in interest. His purple eyes sparking.

"The boy was a starved fetus, his left arm is deformed due to his mother's blood getting into his body called jaundice, and he is what most people refer to as a shim." He explained.

The Chinese man looked at the elder. "Are you saying that he is...?"

"That boy is a Hermaphrodite."

Komui stared at the silver eyes, they were looking at him. His heart stopped and he smiled at the baby, gently he reached down into the crib and picked up the baby, gently, keeping the IV wires out of his way. Smiling sweetly at him. "Guess what Allen; you're to have your own room." He said and looked at Thomas who had a small smile on his lips. "Get the papers ready, it is time for him to go home." Komui said to Thomas.

Lenalee looked at her brother with wide happy eyes. "Yay!" She squealed and danced around Komui.

"I'm getting a brother, I am getting a brother~" She sang happily.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A person born with both ovarian and testicular tissue, this could be 2 separate ** (one of each) or a combination of both in one an ovotestis. The genitalia can vary from completely male or female, to a combination of both or even ambiguous looking. The chromosome karyotype complement can be XX (female), XY (male), XX/XY (mosaic) or even XO (extremely rare). Those XX with female genitalia are raised female (some have even given birth). Those XY with male genitalia are raised male (a few have fathered children). The children born XX/XY or XO (with genitalia male or female are raised in the sex they look most like, those born with ambiguous genitalia have many medical tests for the doctors to determine which sex they should be assigned. Doctors then recommend early surgery to make the child look physically like the sex assigned to them. In most cases they are sterile. Notice most cases. There has only been 2 cases in history that I can recall reading about in which one had a child. In a lot of cases one or both sexual organs don't function.**_

_**Warning: This is about Allen being a hermaphrodite. The first hermaphrodite story.**_

* * *

"Lenalee!" Allen cried from the bathroom, he was sitting on the toilet holding his stomach, his hand was fisted there. He looked ready to cry, his silver eyes were slightly burning from the coming of tears.

Lenalee rushed to the bathroom and opened the door. Her eyes wide with panic. "What is wrong are you hurt?" She asked him. Over the years she had grown up to her brother's level of Complex. Only her's was Brother-Complex. She was highly overprotective of her baby brother.

"I am bleeding!" His eyes were in a panic. "My stomach hurts and I feel as those my body will implode." He cried, his eyes then went wide, "am I dying?" His tone flat and tense.

Lenalee looked at him her eyes wide, she then laughed a little. "No you are not dying; you are having your first period." She explained to him and closed the door behind her; she opened the cupboards under the sink and pulled out a tampon. She started to explain to him the vitals of womanhood and then explained to him the usage of a tampon and pad. #She unwrapped the tampon and showed him how it worked. Lenalee handed him the tampon and felt to go get him new clothes.

Allen stared at the tampon before him; it felt so degrading that he had to have a period, can his life get any more messed up?

Sighing softly he read the paper Lenalee handed him, it was about how to put in the tampon and how often he needed to change it. He and looked at his soiled underwear and sighed softly. "Today is going to be one of those days." He muttered to himself.

He placed his bloody clothes in cold water to let them soak so that the blood will wash out, he then placed them in the laundry basket

**~Moyashi~**

Allen was surprised that he did not feel the tampon at all it was uncomfortable at first but he got use to it after a few minutes of setting it in right, he made sure to wear a pad and to bring extra clothes and 'Items' with him to school. He hid them in the pouch of his bag in another bag within another bag. He thought ahead, he did not want anyone seeing it at all, even if it was spilled or the bag was kicked by accident, he did not want the contents to slip out. Or people will start to question him as to why he has them.

He also took Midol with him along with some bars of chocolate that he got on the way to school. He was on his way to the dorms, his first day of -Academy. His older brother Komui owned the school; he is also the headmaster and part of the school board.

Komui had named the school after Allen. Demon Gray-Man Academy or Grayman-Academy for short. The reason for the name was because Allen was a demonic little shit when he was younger, not to Lenalee or Komui but to the baby-sister's and those alike. So Komui decided to name the newest school after the baby of the family.  
The mascot was a little yellow flying ball, named Timcampy.

Lenalee walked with her younger brother, holding his hand. The both of them were just enjoying the silence between them. Most of the kids at the school knew that Lenalee and Allen were brother and sister. So no one questioned them when they held hands and gave one another kisses on the forehead or hugs. They just thought of it as normal.

Allen walked to the larger building. "A new school year, new freshmeat I mean freshman, and another odd slash crazy year at Grayman-Academy." He said with false cheer.

Lenalee giggled at Allen and pulled the lump inside the school. "Come on this year can't be that bad right?" She grinned at him. "After all Lavi is coming back this year as well as Kanda!" She said with excitement shining in her purple eyes.

"Joy." Allen said dryly. His tone was that of sarcasm.

"You know you missed Kanda." She wiggled her eyebrows at him. She knew that Allen went both ways, he had firmly stated that he thought love could be found anywhere. So after years of being with both male and female he found he enjoyed both company.

Allen looked at Lenalee, confusion written on his face. "Of course I miss him he is a friend after all." He said as if it was obvious. He was so dense to the point where he had no idea that he was in love with Kanda. It was obvious to everyone but himself.

Lenalee rolled her eyes at him and ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. "Come let's go to the court-yard, Kanda should already be there." She explained to him and dragged him over.

Allen stumbled a little when she pulled on his arm. He barely regained his balance and followed after her.

**~Moyashi~**

Kanda sat under the weeping willow. His back up against the bark, his hair was in a low ponytail and over his shoulder. Glasses hung on his nose a book on his hand.

"Kanda!"

Hearing his name he looked up and saw Lenalee and Allen walking and tripping over towards him. Smirking a bit he closed his book and pushed up his glasses on his nose and placed his book inside his bag.

Lenalee stopped in front of him and let go of her brother's hand and dropped to the ground and gave Kanda a small hug and pulled away from him. "How was Japan?" She asked immediately after hugging him.

"It was fine, same as always." He said and went into his white plastic bag to his side and pulled out a lovely black fabric can with gold string running through it making the outline of the butterfly but within the gold was silvery-blue wings. "I got this for you." He explained and handed it to the female sitting on the ground next to him.

Lenalee smiled at him and held the fan delicately and looked at the design she smiled softly. "It is perfect." Her finger gently touched the stitching.

Kanda nodded his head and looked at Allen, his eyes soften. He had a soft spoke for his Moyashi. He loved the boy but Allen was way too dense to catch on no matter how hard he tried with him. He pulled out a small box for the boy and held it out to him. "Here." He whispered out.

Allen looked at the small box and gently took the box and held it in his palm and looked at it, flipping the lid. He looked at the object. Smiling happily he pulled out the ring, with this a silver chain followed after.

Looking at the ring he read the script. 'My Moyashi.'

Allen looked at it and smiled at the man. "Thank you Kanda." He looked at the man with narrowed playful eyes. "It's Allen." He said with a small smirk on his lips.

Kanda nodded his head and he smiled at him a little, only one at the corner of his mouth. "Once a moyashi always a moyashi." He said and watched as Allen place the necklace around his neck letting it hang outside of his shirt to be seen by everyone. He hoped that the boy finally saw his feelings from the ring. But he doubted that will happen.

"So where is Lavi?" Allen asked, turning back towards Kanda with a small smile on his face. His fingers lingered on the finger for a while.

Kanda shrugged his shoulders. "He won't be back until next week he is still in China." He explained to both Lenalee and Allen. He hoped that the red head stayed away longer.

Lenalee nodded her head and smiled at him softly. "That's good I miss him." Allen head in agreement. Kanda looked indifferent.

"So who is going to be sharing dorms this time?" Allen asked, looking at Lenalee.

The Chinese girl went into her bag and pulled out some pink paper. She looked at the names and smiled. "You and Kanda are sharing a room, Lavi is roomed with Tyki, and I am roomed with Rohfa." She explained to Allen and somewhat to a listening Kanda. The Asian teen only cared that he was sharing a room with Allen this year and for the rest of the year.

"So after our first class of introduction, we can get our things from the house and placed them in the dorms, they are in door A1." She explained to them both. "Allen and Kanda you have Room 1 on the top floor, no one is under you or beside you this year." She gave Kanda the list so he could look at it. She knew what her her older brother was doing, and she knew it was killing him inside to let Allen be with Kanda. She did not like the idea herself but she support Kanda and Allen in that relationship, she knew that Kanda would be the only one to love Allen in that way and to not be bothered by the fact that Allen has both male and female position.

Taking the light pink paper he looked it over and smirked, he was with 'his' Moyashi, that means alone time and alone time means he can get down to business. And maybe the boy would finally understand his feelings and they could finally be together.

Allen moved closer towards Kanda and looked at the paper, he was practically in the others lap. "Oh." He said and looked at Lenalee. They had not told Kanda and the others that he was well both genders, it was a family secret, no one knew not even the people he dated. He was scared of the reaction and the rejection of the other people around him. "This is going to be fun!" He smiled and looked at Kanda. "I can't wait." He said and back off and into his spot. He looked at the grass below him and pulled a few strains, he knew this was going to be awkward for them at first but maybe he could trust Kanda with his secret and not get rejected by it.

Kanda rolled his eyes and nodded his head. 'Yes; it will be fun.' He felt delight spark in his insides. Inside his head he was just dancing and laughing with delight.

**~Moyashi~**

Allen had English five-six for his first class, it was his favorite subject, mostly because he loved to write and read just about anything as long is was not over done with the genre it contained. Sitting at his desk he looked out the window ignoring Marian who was right next to him. He has known Marian Cross for years now and looked at the man as a father figure. Cross was harsh at times, but Allen knew that the man showed his emotions a bit differently. It still pissed him off at times though.

Behind him was Lenalee who was talking with Rohfa and Fo about what they did over summer break.  
Kanda was in the way back his hands folded on the desk as he looked outside the window.  
Krory, Marie, and Miranda were in the middle with the brown haired girl in between talking about god knows what. And Lavi was still in China with his grandfather Bookman or Mr. Xióngmāo(1). His name meant Panda in Traditional Chinese, which Allen found suiting when Lavi called him old Panda.

* * *

**`Allen's Pov`**

I turned and looked at Kanda for a moment, he looked lost in his day dream that he did not noticed that Alma was talking to him, trying to gain his attention. Chuckling a little, I turned back and looked at the board.

I hope that things would be different this year, more exciting, he brushed his brown hair from his face and looked at the bored. He just hoped that Kanda never found out about what he is. He could not handle the rejection of the male. Closing his eyes he looked at out the window and watched as the birds fly but. "I want to be normal." He whispered to himself. His gray eyes looked out the window and towards the town.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A person born with both ovarian and testicular tissue, this could be 2 separate ** (one of each) or a combination of both in one an ovotestis. The genitalia can vary from completely male or female, to a combination of both or even ambiguous looking. The chromosome karyotype complement can be XX (female), XY (male), XX/XY (mosaic) or even XO (extremely rare). Those XX with female genitalia are raised female (some have even given birth). Those XY with male genitalia are raised male (a few have fathered children). The children born XX/XY or XO (with genitalia male or female are raised in the sex they look most like, those born with ambiguous genitalia have many medical tests for the doctors to determine which sex they should be assigned. Doctors then recommend early surgery to make the child look physically like the sex assigned to them. In most cases they are sterile. Notice most cases. There has only been 2 cases in history that I can recall reading about in which one had a child. In a lot of cases one or both sexual organs don't function.**_

_**Warning: This is about Allen being a hermaphrodite. The first hermaphrodite story.**_

* * *

Looking around his room, he checked that he had everything that he would need for living inside the dorm for the year. He was glad that he was with one of his friends, this year unlike last year how he was with one of the jocks. He would never forget that year. Shivering a little art how the room always smelled like sex and how it was always messy. He gagged at the sight of the girl riding the jock cowgirl style. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he grabbed his bag and walked towards the truck that had some boxes tied down on the back. The dorms that they stayed in looked like apartments. They had their own bathrooms and bedrooms. So they could have their privacy. The room also had locks as well.

He walked into the truck and sat down, putting the key into the ignition he headed towards the dorms that were close to the school. Parking the truck he started started his small move in. He took the one closest to the kitchen, since he got hungry often.

Once done unpacking he locked his truck and placed them on the key rack. He moved to the living room and set up the Xbox, playstation, and blu-ray player. He then had the internet set-up. He placed his small laptop on the coffee table and moved towards the kitchen. He noticed that the fridge was filled with food, a small note from Komui saying that he loved him and hoped that Kanda will be good for him.

~Moyashi~

Kanda walked towards the apartment. He his father drive him up to the dorm so that he could unpack all his stuff, he noticed that Allen's truck was in front of the dorm. "Guess the Moyashi is already here and moved in." He mused and walked inside with his 'brothers' behind him, holding the boxes. Using the Key he got from Komui he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Walking in he looked around, unimpressed by the looks of the room, he moved inside and placed his things by the door. "Moyashi?" he called out.

"Kanda, I am in the living room, the room closest to the kitchen is mine, I left the back room alone." The brown haired boy called back. Keys being hit from the laptop. Kanda rolled his eyes and huffed, he dragged his things into the back with the others and placed them inside, he unpacked as they moved in boxes so that he did not have to later on. His room looked like a dojo of sorts.

It was nearly seven o'clock when Kanda finished his room. Making his family leave he walked inside the living room and saw Allen on the couch, curled up with the laptop on his lap. He noticed that the boy had a look of concentration on his face. Sitting down beside the boy he saw that the boy was on tumblr and facebook, as well as fanfiction. He looked at Allen who was looking at him. "Really?" He asked the boy. A dark eyebrow raised at the lad. The kid smiled sheepishly. "Can't I have some fun once in awhile?"

The other smiled ever so lightly. He leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes, his arm rested on the back of the couch and behind the other, resting his fingers against the boys skin. "You can, but Castiel and Dean?" He mused, thinking of the show Supernatural and how Allen loved the ship Destiel.

"It is a cute pairing!" He whined and leaned back a little against Kanda's arm enjoying the attention of his fingers brushing against his skin.

Allen looked at Kanda and saw that Kanda looked relax, he could not believe that Kanda acted so relaxed when it came to him.

~Moyashi~

The week had passed by quickly for Kanda, he was surprised by the boy had some major mood swings. Kanda concluded that Allen had major PMS moments. He just left Allen alone for some time when he got that way.

Kanda sat on the couch, with his text box and note pad he worked on his Environment Biology workbook. He heard Allen come out of the bathroom, looking at the door he saw that Allen looked rather happy. He raised a brow and decided that he would not question the boy.

He wondered why Allen was acting so odd, he looked at Allen. "Hey, can we talk for a moment?" He closed his text, he was going to finish it later.

The said boy looked at Kanda and nodded his head he sat next to him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Kanda sighed. "Well you have been acting rather weird as of late, to but it bluntly, like a PMSing bitch." He explained his fingers connected together. His glasses falling down his nose a little.

The brown haired boy looked at Kanda with wide eyes. "What?"

Kanda thinned his lips, and looked at him. Unsure if he should say anything more.

Allen sighed and rubbed his face, embarrassed. "I am sorry, I just unsure of this dorm." He half lied to Kanda he did not want to expose himself to the older just yet. It was way to soon.

Kanda nodded his head he ruffed the brown locks and stroked his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about okay." He said and leaned over and kissed the side of his mouth. Pulling away he looked at Allen's wide eyed pink face. He rubbed his thumb against his pink tinted skin. "You really have nothing to worry about with me." He whispered to the boy. Pulling away he went back to his homework.

Allen sat down next to him dumbfounded as to what had just happened.


End file.
